The Missing Princess
by flamesparks
Summary: No war, Katara gets kidnapped when she is just a baby and it's up to Avatar Aang and a few friends to find her.


**The Southern Watertribe**

The palace was filled with screams of the woman giving birth to her child.

"Come on Kya one more push" said one of the healers.

The room was filled with the cries of the new addition to the royal family.

"It's a girl, she looks jist like you." said Chief Hakoda looking at his new daughter. "What should we name her?"

"Katara, I want to name her Katara" said Kya, the wife of chief Hakoda. She gazed into her daughter's big blue eyes. She was a splitting image of her.

Three year old Sokka rushed in the room to meet his new baby sister. He stared at her for a minute and asked "Why is she so squishy?" Both parents laughed at their son. As the laughter died down Sokka looked at his baby sister and told her "I'm your big brother Sokka." Kya smiled at the scene and took her necklace and tied it around the baby's neck.

In an alley not too far from the palace two masked figures stood there talking. "So, you want me to capture the baby, why?" asked the first masked figure. "Because I can tell she will be a very powerful waterbender. I can take over the Fire Nation and get rid of Firelord Iroh. With her help I can rule the world." "Yeah but how she's just a baby Zhao."

"Yes but when she gets older we will find a teacher to teach her waterbending" answered Zhao a little irritated. "We will turn her against her own tribe, her own family. Now do you know the plan, Sheng?"

"Yes." said Sheng. Even though the 22 year old wanted to take over the world, he did not like the idea of turning a baby into a fighting machine or turning her against her own people. He wasn't completely heartless like Zhao. "I will kidnap Princess Katara. But, where will we take her?"

"Lake Logai"

What turned out to be a great day will soon end badly.

**The Southern Airtemple**

"Hey Gyasto look what I can do" yelled four year old Aang. He made a little tornado.

"That's great Aang" said his master Gyasto who was standing with some of the High Monks watching from afar back. "Are you sure he's the Avatar" he asked one of the monks.

"Yes, he has all of the signs. He is going to be one very powerful avatar" replied the monk. "Gyasto it is your job to look after him until he is at the age where he must master all of the elements. He will face many problems in his years to come."

All of the monks continued to watch the little airbender that would soon hold the world on his shoulders.

**The Southern Watertribe**

It was a nice peaceful night in the southern watertribe. Hakoda and his wife were sleeping peacefully in their bedroom.

Sheng crept through the palace unnoticed. He went through many hallways just to find what he was look for. He finally made it to his destination. Sheng walked into the room that the sleeping princess was in. He looked into to the crib to see her sleeping soundly. He carefully picked her up in his arms made his way toward the window. Due to the darkness of the room he bumped into a vase which made a loud crashing noise when it hit the ground. Katara woke up and started screaming. _Oh no_, thought Sheng.

Both parents woke to a crashing noice from their daughter's room. They both exchanged worried looks before running out of their bed and into her room. When they walked in they saw a masked figure holding their daughter.

"Put Katara down!" shouted Kya. The masked figure only looked at her. Hakoda ran towards the figure with his club but was blown back by a fire blast and hit the wall which knocked him out. With that done the masked figure jumped out the window and ran off.

Kya dropped to her knees and cried. Sokka came rushing to find his mother crying. "What's wrong mommy and where is Katara." asked Sokka. "She's gone" Kya said barely above a whisper as she cried harder. Guards came rushing in to see what happened while trying to get Kya to stop crying. As Sokka looked out the window he vowed that he would find his sister.

After a few minutes they manage to get Hakoda to come back to conscious and Kya to stop crying. When Kya told Hakoda that Katara was gone he became furious. They had the guards searching the entire water tribe for their daughter but, little did they she was long gone.

Sheng continued to run until he made it to the icy waters of the tribe. He then got into his hot air balloon that he put there earlier and took off. As he looked down at the little girl that he manage to get quiet after a few minutes his heart broke. He just took that family's daughter away. He then saw the necklace and decided to keep it on her since it was the only thing she would have left of her family. As he looked to the sky, he made a promise to himself that he would protect her no matter what.

**The Southern Watertribe**

News got out pretty quick about the Princess kidnap the next day. A lot of people blamed the Fire Lord Iroh for the missing Princess since the kidnapper was a firebender. But Hakoda knew that Iroh wouldn't do anything like that since they've been friends for years. Kya fell into a depressive state but didn't let it show. Sokka blamed himself for letting his sister get kidnapped.

A guard came up to Hakoda and his wife and said "We've searched the entire tribe and there is no sign of her."

Hakoda sigh and told the guard to send a letter to Firelord Iroh for him to come visit.

A few days later, Hakoda, Kya, Iroh, and Ursa were all sitting in the throne room drinking tea.

"Iroh do you know anybody that would do this" asked Hakoda.

"No and I am very sorry that this has happened but, I promise you that we will keep a look out in the Fire Nation for anybody that do something this terrible" said Iroh in a sad voice.

Years went by and there was still no sign of the Princess. Sokka and Hakoda still were living in the guilt. Kya became depressed. They searched every nation but never found her. So, eventually they called the search off prayed to the spirits that their daughter was somewhere safe and alive.


End file.
